


Six Sentence Sunday 2021

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Sexy Times, Six Sentence Sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: A year long project of six sentence stories. It'll rotate weekly between generic M/M (imagine your OTP), SnowBaz, and Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 33
Kudos: 29





	1. Gen: on his knees

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shushu_yaoi_lj and CleopatraIsMyName for helping me with this project!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first six sentence story I ever wrote so it seems the best one to kick off the year!

It isn’t enough, his arse in the air for me; I want more. _Need_ more. “Beg me for it.”

Slowly his hand slides up his smooth, creamy thigh to grasp the tender flesh of his arse. Opening himself up to me, his voice comes out barely more than a broken, raspy whisper.

“Please.”


	2. SnowBaz: Thirsty

Each greedy gulp spills water over his lips, down his chin and throat to soak his sweaty t-shirt.

Arousal, hot and thick, swirls inside me, making my fangs drop. There, on that throbbing pulse at the base of his neck, is where I would bite him if I could.

For only a second, I imagine his blood coursing through me, filling my cock so I could fuck him senseless.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins, “Thirsty?”

Always.


	3. Drarry: dress-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone shared a meme on discord of this guy dressing his dick up in little jumpers and scarves. It was hilarious. And then a friend drew a silly picture of Draco and Harry's dicks that was even more hilarious so then I wrote this. I'm sorry I don't have links to share, but it was before I thought of this project.

Draco held his clasped hands to his mouth with a sigh, “Please tell me that the Slytherin scarf tattoo around your dick is a temporary one, even if it’s a lie.”

“It’s a Weasley Wheeze from George! And look,” Harry said, waving around a small piece of cardstock, “I got you the limited edition Harry Potter one with a tiny, tiny lightning bolt scar and glasses!”

“And why _the fuck_ would I put that on my cock?”

Harry waggled his eyebrows in a way Draco should not find attractive and said, “So we can have a wizard’s duel, of course.” He summoned their favourite lube with a grin, “First one to shoot white sparks from their wand loses.”


	4. Gen: first time

"I'll take it slowly, gently."

"Is that really what you want?"

It should be since this is our first time, but arousal and _want_ claws at my insides, demanding I take _everything_.

My “no” comes out with too much desperation.

The seductive curve of his smile sends another bolt of lust through me. And again when he whispers, "Then fuck me like you mean it."


	5. Snowbaz: measuring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about from a funny misunderstanding when I heard someone mention in a Carry-On Discord a fic with Baz measuring Simon -- turns out it was for a suit. I wrote this six sentence short to make us all laugh, and then expanded it into a full fic, which you can find here - 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697829
> 
> So as a bonus for everyone that's already read the full fic, here's a six sentence Dev/Niall follow-up.

“Please, you know you have to after what Dev said about Niall!” I clutch the ruler with a pleading look, and know I have him when his shoulders droop in resignation.

“Fine,” he grumbles, unfastening his jeans. “But you better make it worth my while!”

“I need you as hard as you can get! How is that not worth your while?”

\--------  
\--------

“Where do we even start from if there’s no ‘start’ line?” Niall grumbled, trying to line the ruler up against Dev’s hard cock. “Simon _must_ have lied about Baz.”

“Nah, all that arrogance must come from somewhere and Simon’s always got that stupid grin on his face.”

Niall threw the ruler aside and took Dev’s cock in hand, growling against his lips, “This is a stupid waste of time when I could be wearing a big dumb grin of my own.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Dev said quickly, pushing Niall back against the bed and settling between his thighs.

“All that matters is you’re bigger than Simon,” Niall panted as Dev’s cock started to slide home, “and fuck _yes_ you fit just right.”


	6. Drarry: based on a meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a comic someone posted on the Drarry Discord. Again, I have no link and no way of finding it. Sorry to be so disorganised!

“I want to feel you inside me."

Harry had just about all he could take of this relentless idiot that couldn’t take a hint, and decided to try a new tactic. “Mm, like this?” Harry asked seductively, leaning in with a smile and tracing along the other man’s lip. In a flash, he shoved his finger straight up the idiot’s nose hard enough to make him shriek like a banshee and jerk backwards.

“What the fuck, you lunatic?!” the man yelled, clutching his (thankfully _not_ bleeding) nose.

“I told you I’m taken so,” Harry said calmly, silently _scourgifying_ his entire hand, “that’s the only bit of me going into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Draco doesn't _actually_ appear in this one!


	7. Gen: cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a laugh for Valentine's day!

“You’re hogging the blanket and my toes are cold.”

“You can’t put your arm there, my arm goes there.”

“Your hair is in my face.”

“Why are your knees so sharp?”

“Damn, enough already, where’s the popcorn?”

“Shit, I think we left it in the kitchen.”


	8. Snowbaz: nipple ring

My first glimpse was a tiny flash as he pulled off his school jumper, just there and gone before I even knew it. It took four days of scheming around his showering schedule to be in the right place at the right time to verify what I _think_ I saw.

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch has a fucking _nipple ring_.

Not a _ring_ , a simple barbell framing his deliciously pink nipple. And I know, _I know_ , that wanker flashed it at me on purpose just to drive me mad.

But if this is madness, I think as I slide my hand (yet again) into my pyjama bottoms, I’ll take it.


	9. Drarry: quill

Harry preferred to sit diagonally back from Malfoy so it could _look_ like he was paying attention to Flitwick when _really_ he watched Malfoy drag the sugar quill back and forth across his lips. But Ernie-fucking-Macmillan stole his seat today and Harry had to try and subtly turn his head to catch sight of Malfoy’s tongue darting out to sample the delicate sugary feather.

And damn, he got caught by wicked, silvery eyes.

“Want one?” Malfoy asked, showing Harry the large box of assorted flavours. “A gift from a secret admirer,” he smirked, as though Harry didn’t have admirers of his own.

The box was worth every single gallon Harry paid.


	10. Gen: ice cream

At first I think it’s coincidence, the way his tongue swirls through the ice cream and teases out each little chunk of chocolate, because that’s just how people eat ice cream cones.

But then he darts a glance at me and I know he’s done it all on purpose. Gaze locked on mine, he takes a long, slow lick of his cone, swirling his tongue at the top and sucking up a chocolate chip, leaving a smear of ice cream across his lips. 

“Think you’re ready to head home?” he asks, all false nonchalance, licking his lips clean.

My hardening cock calls me an idiot when the words, “We’re not done with our ice cream yet,” slip out automatically.

His cool tongue teases my earlobe as he whispers, “All part of the plan.”


End file.
